


of late nights and pumpkin patches

by astroeatsurass



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Living Together, Lowercase, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Mentioned Tommyinnit, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Netflix and Chill, Platonic Relationships, Pumpkins, Stargazing, day before actually, i got lazy at the very end :p, pumpkin carving :D, they live in an apartment, theyre all dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroeatsurass/pseuds/astroeatsurass
Summary: "georgeee! help meeee!" he cries out to the brunette.dream stalks from behind, chasing sapnap with a laugh almost of a killer's."gods, you guys are such children.." george sighs, feeling a headache coming.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	of late nights and pumpkin patches

**Author's Note:**

> its all platonic guys :))  
> (i tired myself out writing this fic, im fine btw just not too proud of this one)  
> hope you enjoy!!

rays of sunlight filtered through the blinded windows, yet the air was chilly as he snuggled deeper into the warm comfort of his bed sheets.

he found himself snuggling up a sweet cinnamon scent, arms wrapping around him suddenly and pulling him closer to the man's chest.

he was more than happy to welcome the action, sighing softly as he adjusts his position.

then there was the lingering scent of bacon, mixed with the smell of freshly cooked pancakes and coffee.

it went well with the cinnamon scent.

dream blinks his eyes open groggily, no matter how much he wanted to sleep in, the delicious smell of food couldn't let him, he can already feel his stomach rumbling.

sapnap felt the same way too, though he much rather cuddle in the bed more than to get up from the soft blanket and eat.

the ravenette pulled dream closer to him, tightening the grip and nearly squeezing the older. he wheezes, trying to push away from the other but couldn't help but nuzzle his nose into the fabric of sapnap's shirt for a second, earning a sleepy grin.

"knew you couldn't resist me.." he teases, trailing his fingers up and down on the blonde's back, drawing out a shudder from him.

dream huffs, finally pushing away from the younger and sitting up from his spot, "shut up sap, george is cooking food for us," he tugs at the hem of sapnap's shirt.

the man groans, rolling in the bed they shared to face away from dream, his stomach on the bed and his face buried into the fluffy pillows.

"i don't wanna... we can microwave the food later," he hears him say, muffled into the pillows.

dream rolls his eyes at the childish display, continuing to tug at sapnap's shirt before giving up, sighing.

he moves off the their king sized bed, grabbing the scrunchie from the side table and tying his hair up, "well, if you aren't gonna leave the bed.."

he trails off with a mischevious grin, his hand sneakily found it's grip to the nearest pillow, "you'd have to deal the consequences.." dream says in a sing song voice, pulling the pillow above his head and started hitting the younger before they could even question it.

"oh my _god!_ " sapnap shrieks, immediately curling up into a ball with his hands hovering over his head as he scrambles to get a pillow himself.

once he does, he grabs dream's pillow, effectively stopping the action and started mercilessly hitting the blonde with his own.

dream laughs, forcefully pulling his pillow away from sapnap's grip and started hitting the ravenette back, eliciting giggles from the other as they both laughed.

"sapnap!" dream yells out when the man gives a rather harsh hit, returning the favor,

"dream!" sapnap yells this time when he's been hit, falling back into the heap of blankets and finds himself under dream's mercy when the other climb on top of him, the weight of the other pinning him down to the bed.

a devilish grin played on the blonde's lips, half lidded eyes stared down at him and he gulps.

"wait, wait, dream, let's talk about this," he tries to bargain, fear transparent in his voice as the other dismisses his request,

"you always say that sapnap, it's not like it's gonna help you.." sapnap watches dream lift the pillow, he squeezes his eyes shut and placed his arms over his face, body going tense.

"what the hell is going on over here?"

sapnap lets out a relieved sigh, only to get smacked in the face anyway and he gave the older a dirty look, face softening when he sees him laugh lightly.

dream moves off from sapnap, fluffing the pillow before placing it back down on the bed and then casually stretched with a yawn,

"it's nothing, we just woke up," george only rolled his eyes, a scowl soread across his face as he gestures the mess on the bed,

"i can literally hear you guys screaming from the kitchen, and what happened to the bed?" he shouts, high pitched voice almost completely woke both the two.

dream gives one long look to the bed, to which sapnap had gotten off and is now hastily fixing the sheets, then back at george, "uh, pillow fight?" he shrugs with a nervous chuckle.

george groans, "just help sapnap fix the bed, i already cooked breakfast."

at this, dream's eyes immediately lit up at the mention of food, throwing himself at george who gave a short yelp, " _aw!_ thank you georgie, i knew i could count on you,"

george scoffs but a soft smile was painted on his face, "yeah, yeah, you're welcome. now go," he shoves dream off of him, "get ready before the food gets cold."

sapnap chuckles from behind them, "ay-ay sir gogy!"

the british boy only huffs and went to leave the room.

———————

" _sapnap!_ " dream tries to yell through his toothbrush when sapnap jabbed him teasingly at his side, then elbowed the other who was laughing before rubbing his side in pain.

"what? i didn't hit you that hard dude," sapnap says mindlessly while he picks his toothbrush and setting the toothpaste on it.

dream gave the other boy a glare before he went to pick up his cup of water and gurgle down in the sink, spitting out the contents with a wipe of his hand.

" you know i'm sensitive there," sapnap only gave him a look and started exaggerating his hand gestures, clearly mocking dream on the 'sensitive' word.

he gives the ravenette another jab, almost knocking the toothbrush out of sapnap's mouth, to which he shrieked, catching the object.

dream laughs at the display, moving outside to let the other finish his routine and wait for him in their shared bedroom.

the blonde was waiting for him on the bed, stomach on the bed with his elbows propped against it, his hands occupied as he was holding his phone, scrolling through twitter and was thoroughly distracted.

the younger had finished brushing his teeth and sneakily came out of the bathroom, walking as quietly as he can, lucky that his friend has his back faced against him or else dream would've seen him from the corner of his eye.

then with a cheshire grin, sapnap started screaming, startling dream who accidentally threw his phone and screamed too.

"oh my god!" dream says between breaths after their screaming match,

"oh my god.." he says again, eyes in pure disbelief at what had happen.

sapnap, that bastard, was laughing and rolling the floor with tears in his eyes and was pointing at dream while he tried to get words out,

"you- you threw your _ph-one!_ " he lets out a few wheezes,

"you were- you looked so funny when you screamed! your mouth went _so_ wide and your eyes-" sapnap couldn't finish his sentence when he reimagined the scene again, hurling forward as he kept on laughing.

dream rolled his eyes, frown on his face as he went to pick up his phone from the ground and examine it.

he groans, seeing a small crack at the top, "damnit, sapnap.. there's a crack on my phone!" he waves his phone in front of the ravenette's laughing face, frown deepening when the younger continued to laugh.

almost annoyed, the blonde set down his phone on the side table and devised a plan, he smirks at the thought.

first, he slowly made his way to sapnap, who was still laying on the smooth wooden floor, eyes squeezed closed from his wide grin. then, like a lion, hunting his prey, he tackled the younger, catching him off guard.

viciously, he started tickling sapnap, drawing out giggles and laughs from the other who has a weakness when it comes to tickling.

"no! stop, dream!" he hears the other yell out, gasping between laughs and felt hands pushing against him.

dream laughs himself, continuing the torture while sapnap kept trying to push dream off of him, succeeding when dream stopped briefly and ran out of the room, bursting the wooden door open with clambering feet.

"georgeee! help meeee!" he cries out to the brunette, having just finished setting up the plates and the dishes on the counter.

dream stalks from behind, chasing sapnap with a laugh almost of a killer's.

"gods, you guys are such children.." he sighs, getting the last plate of pancakes and bacon and made his way to the counter.

then george yelps when he felt hands grabbing at his waist and being pulled around to face the hunter, realizing that sapnap had hid behind him, quivering from behind his back.

george lets out another exasperated sigh, presenting the plate of food to dream, who immediately stopped in his tracks and emerald green eyes lit up.

he could never get old from that, it was cute. like a child opening their gift on christmas.

dream stops, looking at the plate then looking back at george, who simply gave a nod, and snatched the plate from his hands before finding his seat by the marble counter.

from behind him, sapnap sighs in relief and draped himself over george, "thank you gogyyy.." he slurred out, tiredness laced with his voice from all the laughing.

george hums, pulling the younger off of him and went to sit beside dream by the counter, beckoning him to follow. sapnap groans, lazily dragging his feet to the stool chair around the counter and giving dream the finger before continously sitting on it, george sitting in the middle.

this almost prompts dream to fling his food at the ravenette, lips pouting when the british man gave him a glare and he could only grunt and return the finger to sapnap, who stuck his tongue out in return before they proceed to eat.

they ate quietly the whole time, while it was not awkward, it was very comforting. they've moved in together for almost a year now and had grown accustomed to eachothers lifestyle, and if not, their company.

all they really needed was the other's presence and that was enough.

thought there were the occasional kicks of the legs from underneath the counter, and both men were faced with george's disappointment when dream accidentally kicked rather harshly and sent the boy falling back into the concrete floor while sapnap laughed.

\---------------------

sapnap and dream were the ones who washed the dishes later that morning, with george on the couch, proclaiming that he deserves the rest when in actuality, he was working.

dream sighs, nudging sapnap's arm to get his attention, when the younger shoots him a mildly but confused glare, the blonde simply glanced at george on the couch.

the ravenette's eyes followed dream's point in direction, taking notice of george working on their couch and sighs as well, giving dream a knowing look.

dream nods firmly to the other, finishing drying up the dishes and let sapnap place it back to the rack, walking over to the couch and plopping himself beside george.

"hey gogy, what're you doing?" he asks, trying to distract the other while sapnap sneakily went back inside their bedroom.

"just working, i still need to modify my coding here,"

george mumbled an extra 'don't call me that', not even bothering to look up while he continued to work on his laptop, keys clacking, the only sounds filling the room.

dream shuffles in his seat, not knowing how to respond to that and settled with a simple 'oh'.

he looks over from his seat to see what george's working on, giving up when he was denied the access and then ultimately deciding to check the calendar placed on the coffee table by chance.

his eyes widen when it sweeps over to a certain date marked today, an audible gasp left his mouth then he showed george the calendar in his confusion.

"what?" the brunette asks with a chuckle, seeing dream's face look excited and narrowed his gaze to the paper in front of him while the other babbles on,

"it's halloween tomorrow! george, you don't have work today," he explains, proceeding to shove the paper into the older's face who merely laughs, gently pushing the the blonde's hands away from his face,

"it's just two days off, once i'm done with this then you and sapnap can have me all day," he shakes his head as he worked, "you guys really are children."

dream whines, stopping when suddenly sapnap appeared behind george, wrapping the shorter in blankets, surprising him.

george almost had a heart attack when the soft cotton cloth had wrapped around his head, blocking his vision and almost suffocating him for a moment. he relaxed a bit when he heard the familiar breathy wheeze by his side and the pure giggles from behind his back.

"take a break!" he hears dream yell, sapnap laughing before singing out the line that is very off-key, much to dream's disappointment.

the blonde gives him an incredulous look, all faith in the man gone, "that's not how you sing it."

then the blanket smothering him was gone, making him sigh in relief while he could practically feel sapnap rolling his eyes, "how am i suppose to know? i'm not a roasted ham nerd like you,"

"it's hamilton. both wilbur and tommy know about that."

sapnap absentmindedly hums, draping the blanket over george and dream before coming around the couch to sit in the middle, letting out a huff of breath while he did so.

"well, it's not like i would know about that, i didn't even sing the lyrics right,"

dream hums this time, "touché, but the name's really easy to remember though."

"his name literally has ham first three letters,"

dream sinks further into the couch, grumbling while the ravenette simply laughed, pulling the boy by the shoulder to him as well as george who was silently watching them dispute.

"hm, well, we're not here to argue about hamilton," dream sits up abruptly from his seat and points at the oldest, who still had his laptop in his grasp,

"you need to learn how to take a rest, young man." he declares, sapnap nodding his head aggressively by his side while george could only looks at them frazzled.

"i do know how to take a rest," he weakly protests, looking bewildered when the two shared looks with a shit-eating grin plastered on their faces.

a low rumble formed in dream's throat as he made his way to the brunette, almost like a cat, slowly crawling his way to george who sat mostly intimidated and sapnap, smirking.

"i'm very much sure you don't, why don't you set this aside," he gently took the device from george's nimble fingers and placed them on the coffee table, moving swiftly back to face george that gulped in nervousness.

he stayed still when dream settled on his lap, legs placed on each of his side and all he could look at was dream's freckled face and his stupid emerald eyes.

dream threw his arms over the older's neck, george flushing immediately at the action, now unoccupied hands stilling, hovering just over dream's waist and not knowing what to do.

"'cus, we'll show you how to relax.." the blonde says barely above a whisper.

george's mind was racing. was dream joking? what does he mean by that? their position makes george's mind short circuit, trying to decipher the meaning behind those words and trying to think of anything else other than this.

he was brought out of his spiraling thoughts when something hit him at the back of his head, letting out a pained 'ow'.

there is an orange thing in front of him.

it takes him a while to realize it was a pumpkin.

_(how the hell did he pull out a pumpkin out of nowhere?)_

the man above him laughs along with sapnap, nearly crying from laughing too much and george flushes twice as red when he'd realized.

he hides his face into the palm of his hands, screaming internally while the two continued to laugh at him.

"what were you thinking george?" sapnap teases playfully from the side, laughing harder when the british groans loudly in response.

"oh come on, george. thought you were innocent?" dream chimes in, smirk played on his lips while he shifts away from george's lap.

"shut _up_.." he mutters,

the freckled man gives a glance at the youngest, giving a thumbs up.

and dream continues to explain what they were gonna do, trying to save george from this embarrassment and chattering enthusiastically,

"well, anyways, halloween is tomorrow! while you were working we bought three pumpkins for each of us,"

"wait, when did you buy this?"

"a few days ago.." dream shyly replies, looking almost guilty and george sat straighter with new revelation,

"you bought this weeks before didn't you?"

the man shrugs, thin line spread across his lips while sapnap smiles cheekily,

"we.. kinda did, we were just excited to carve pumpkins. afterall, this is our _first_ halloween together!"

"i thought you were gonna show me how to rest properly?" george asks with an eyebrow raised, watching the two shrink,

"uh well, we'll show you how to have fun?" sapnap tried.

the british sighs tiredly, nodding his head once to the two men who both looked at eachother with wide grins.

"pumpkin carving! pumpkin carving!" they chanted,

"i hate you guys.." george mumbles, though there was a faint smile on his face.

—————————

"what the _fuck!_ " george shrieks when a spoon of pumpkin 'organs' (as sapnap liked to call it) were thrown at him, body comically curling while he tries to shield himself.

tries.

he was hit anyways on his torso, the moist remains seeping through his shirt - which thankfully, is a shirt he doesn't really needed anymore - and it made him groan from disgust.

gritting his teeth, he thought - _fuck it._

he forces his bare hand into his own pumpkin and scoops up the squash inside, pulling it out swiftly and aimed at his friend.

george really doesn't know how it had come to this, they were simply carving pumpkins for halloween. 

they brought out three pumpkins for each of them, it's not too big, but not too small, it was the right size. they brought it into the kitchen and placed it on the counter and started carving (if not with some little jabs and jokes here and there), then at some point sapnap accidentally got some mush on dream to which dream wiped off the squash on his knife onto sapnap's own shirt.

from there the little food fight escalated into this, but he could say it was fun if he were being honest.

sapnap looked at him in almost shock that the boy just plainly scooped it with his own hand and it made george grin at the sight, using this to his advantage and threw the squash.

in a dramatic sense, sapnap could see time slowing down when the british man threw the squash at him. he finds himself glued to the ground below him while he watches death approaching, right to his face. he could hear someone calling his name distinctly, but he couldn't look.

then all of a sudden there was a green blur, shoving him and he blinked when he sees the familiar dirty blonde hair before he falls back on the floor.

the freckled man in front of him groans when he was hit, the squash hitting it's target and almost splattering eveywhere from how strong the force was.

"dream!" he yells out, catching the other when he (hesitantly) falls back and into sapnap's arms.

"oh my god." he says, seeing the mess on dream's shirt and almost crinkles his nose in disgust, his eyes then looked over to the trembling hand blindly clawing at him.

the texan holds it tightly, feeling the contrast between his own rough, calloused hands and dream's own soft hands.

"sapnap.." dream whispers, reciprocating the gesture and squeezing sapnap's hands then mockingly coughs into his other free hand.

his lips quivers, "no dream.. don't leave me.."

dream hides a smile behind the back of his hand, covering it with another cough, groaning loudly, "sapnap, you must go on.."

the blonde looks up to him with desperate eyes, "you must defeat the evil one," he gives the brunette opposite of them a playful smirk, earning a mouthed 'fuck you' from said man.

"but you can't leave _me_ like this!" sapnap yells in frustration, receiving a grim shake of dream's head while they lay on the kitchen floor.

"it is too late, you must let me go," the grip on his hand slowly loosens, prompting the ravenette to cry out,

"no, dream, please! don't leave me here alone with my fat ass.." he hears george stifles a laugh, dream chuckling from his arms,

"too late, peace out." dream continues, bringing up his hand depicting a peace sign and made an overdramatic yells of pain before 'dying'.

george simply watches them with a scoff, a fond smile on his lips and eyes rolling when sapnap lets out a war cry, sadness turning into anger.

he sneakily scoops up part of the squash from dream's shirt and threw it onto george, who let out a yelp at the sudden action and barely dodges.

he whoops triumphantly at this, then gasping when the familiar sticky, moist mass had hit him by his heart. he glances from it and back up to the two culprits, realizing it was dream by the way he's snickering.

"what, _dream!_ that does _not count_ , he's dead!" he protests while the two laughs at his despair, angrily wiping of the mush on his shirt and swearing that he'd have the two clean up the kitchen after they're done.

"i swear, i'll use this to carve your faces," he threatens, holding up the knife they were using to carve the pumpkins, frowning when dream laughed harder,

"you can't even carve a _pumpkin_ george!" he stated, getting a booming laugh from sapnap who started calling him a wimp, 

" _twenty-four years_ , and you couldn't even carve a pumpkin!" dream continues from where he lay, crumbling into a wheezing mess as sapnap started slamming the nearest table,

the british just watch the two, an indifferent look on his face, 

"yeah, okay dream, remember when you woke me up late at night because you accidentally peed the bed." he deadpans, almost smiling triumphantly when dream's face went into a shade of deep red from the memory.

sapnap wasn't there that night, he came home the next morning because he'd been working late and crashed by at his friend, karl's house with his two brothers. he remember how he came home that morning saying how much of a nightmare that house was, waking up to the guest room filled with slime or something along those lines.

needless to say, it was good thing sapnap wasn't there that night but it meant that it would be kept as a secret between the two which they _promised_ to never talk about ever again _especially_ to never reveal it to someone else (for dream's own dignity).

"george! i thought we agreed to never talk about this!" dream yells, fuming even further when george dismisses him with a laugh, sapnap in the background confused with a 'wait really?'.

the british hums, bringing up a hand to his mouth, smirking and pondering as he 'tries' to think back, "hm, did we? i don't remember anything about that.."

then with an annoyed grumble, dream picks up his own pumpkin and shoves his hand down into it, bringing out a handful of squash, he looks up to face george straight in the eyes and a grin had formed on his face.

oh shit.

\---------------

they sat on the rooftop that night, having finally done it after days without eachothers' company.

it has been busy, george was considered as one of the best programmers in their company which meant a lot of pressure has been put on him to remain that way and as well as doing huge tasks that could cost the company. 

sapnap had just graduated from university and recently got himself a job that suits him, ever since then he'd been doing his best. 

dream was an uprising writer, having a possible competition with someone named technoblade, a new writer just like dream, both their writing were a perfect contrast with eachother, making them an ideal rivalship.

they always used to watch the stars glimmer and shine every weekends, sometimes george would point and tell them all about a star while dream boasts about how his star sign was a leo and sapnap rambling on bout something else.

they had laid down the blankets on the concrete floor of the rooftop, they also brought some drinks with them.

the rooftop was a good place to stay, sometimes other couples of the apartment they lived in would come up here to do the same. though him and his friends mostly occupied this place, having decided to atleast make it comfortable if they would come here every weekend.

george set up some plants along the rails, making it so that the place looked cozy and habitable he said, he'd come up here to water it everyday, pleased with how it's growing.

sapnap helped dream set up a little home for a stray cat that kept coming back to this spot, they both named it patches due to the pattern on it's fur. dream was the first who got attached to it, saw it walking along the edges and got worried it might fall so he approached it and the cat jumped into his arms, purring against his green hoodie and he said he fell in love with it since then.

sapnap and dream also helped clean up the dust off the rails and in the corners, anything to keep the place tidy, earning an approving look from george. their little furry friend had accompanied them in these times, though there were fur scattered on the ground, prompting dream to hold the cat until sapnap's finished.

they made it into their little hiding place, just the three of them.

"what are you gonna wear for halloween, george?" dream asks as he sits up from his spot to look at george,

the brunette sputters out his milk, chuckling, "we're not kids anymore, dream."

dream hums, trying to find an excuse as he plopped back down, arms behind his head, "well, yeah, but it's fun."

"hm, harry potter maybe?"

"called it." sapnap says, taking a long sip from his orange juice box.

george rolls his eyes for umpteenth time that day, "shut up, snapmap." and he received a jab at his side.

"i think i should go for a ghost," he hears the ravenette say, then a groan from dream,

"you were a ghost last year!"

"but im too lazy for this year,"

dream lets out an exaggerated sigh and there was silence between them, silently watching the stars as the clouds continued to move slowly across the sky as the wind breezes.

george breaks the silence then, "what about you, dream?"

the reply from dream was quiet, taking a few seconds for him to reply back, "... a demon."

"that's the same thing you wore for last year!" sapnap screeches from beside him, making george cringe while dream chuckles,

"yeah, okay, i feel lazy this year too."

when george had finished his glass of milk, he laid down beside the two, feeling their warmth through this cold night, "wanna stay in bed tomorrow?"

the two agreed, huddling closer as they continued to chatter about, laughter filling the dark night skies.

they left the rooftop with three pumpkins left behind, one had a distinctive goggles on it, no carvings or whatsoever, another had a simple smiley face on it and the last had a white bandana wrapped around it's head. there was a soft meow from a cat, walking by the edge with a witch hat on it's little head.

**Author's Note:**

> woo its halloween!!  
> i'd love to spend halloween with you guys haha
> 
> anyways, this is a fic set in a modern au featuring the dreamteam!!  
> just wanted to try and write a little snippet of what their daily lives could be if they moved in together haha  
> but this is heavily based off from me and my friends' dream to live together!!
> 
> if youre reading this,, ily slinky and stinky!! (haha yes those are our nicknames, im sweaty :) )
> 
> but yeah this is my first time writing a halloween fic,, not rlly halloween but theres pumpkin carving (which ive actually never done before how was it guys?)  
> sorry tho,, i got lazy at the very end  
> and i lost braincells writing this (especilly the dream and george couch scene idk what possessed me but its all platonic i promise)
> 
> patches with a witch hat tho?? send me some pics haha they could be a sassy little witch cat
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed!! please tell me if theres any errors in my fic!! thank you!
> 
> stay safe yall, ily guys :))


End file.
